Promises
by The Dean's Reverie
Summary: All there was between the two was hope. They both knew each other, yet they never knew about their own secrets. They trusted each other, but they do not know how long that would last. Sakura was nothing more, but a servant to Spades. On the Coming of Age, all kings and queens are being selected and what happens is not something she expected. (AsaFem!Kiku Cardverse AU!)


"Here he comes! The wicked man who decided to betray the trust of our country's king and queen!" Yelled the man on a stallion, who wore the rusted armor and the batch of the soldier general of Hearts. His voice shook with great mockery and and pride as he galloped his way through the darkened streets under the night. With such rudeness, he ventured opening the doors of the innocent civilians as they began to weep from fear and terror. His sneer was overpowering and the simple three words were enough for them to give in: "Where are they?"

"I-I do not know!" Cried the man in his tattered outfit. "Have we the slightest idea of where could that man be! Please, spare me and my family's lives! They've done nothing wrong!" He knelt before the other, trembling immensely. The soldier paid no heed to the poor man, but instead, he frowned indignantly and took a gander at his henchmen's faces. They seemed to believe the poor man's pitiful begging.

Once again, they started galloping through and through. Among the narrowed alleyways, a couple was running hurriedly in a panic. One of them bore the same armor as the man from before and his wife was draped with a dirtied cloak, with a sleeping child on her arms. They knelt together, behind a pile of barrels that seemed to be filled with ale and rum. A few from the army just passed by and as the light from the lamp slowly diminished, the bloke lifted his gaze to be sure and looked at the latter, whose eyes were overwhelming with nervousness. "Look, you must really go, my dear."

"No, I will not leave you and let you die alone!" She interjected, her temples beaded with warm sweat. Her grasp on the child tightened from determination, stating that she was ready to sacrifice her life. Instead of acknowledging her decision, he simply cupped his wife's face and wiped the tears that were about stream down from her arid eyes. "Our child is the first priority. Take her to my cousin's abode in Spades and he will know what to do. I have informed him about our situation. He will do whatever it takes to keep you two safe."

"Yet still!"

"Shhhh." He gently placed his forehead on hers and began to weep as well. "Please. I ask of you to be safe. This is my only wish." He lowered his eyes as the other did. There was a short pause between the saddened couple, caressing each other's faces in case this would be their last touches. They looked at the sleeping baby, whose face was peaceful and happy, as if no jeopardy has come between them. "Promise me one thing, dear."

"What is it?"

"Make it out alive. I want you to live long enough for our growing child."

The other chuckled melancholically and parted his forehead from the other. "I promise. I'll try."

"Don't try, dear. Do it."

And they both gave each other their happy faces. They both looked back to see if an enemy is nearby and luckily, there wasn't. With a stern expression, he looked at his wife and desperately whispered, "Go, go!"

As she sobbed quietly to herself, she did as she was told. She ran off with all the speed she could muster without looking back. But even if she didn't look back, she could feel her husband smiling at her proudly and that enough was what sparked the will she was about to lose. She nearly tripped from the heavy rock and before she realized, the baby was already crying. Panicked, she rushed with her lullaby, hoping that enough will make her sleep. "I will be here until Bon festival... After Bon festival, I will not be here..." She sang shakily, but she tried doing so, clearly. The young one's cries were slowly drifting, but that would be until the woman accidentally fell and rolled off from the rocky hill. Perhaps, this was due to panic. She yelled painfully and cried for, "Help!" But they merely fell into deaf ears as no one was there to witness the scenario. As she rolled, she tried to protect her child with all she could, but not her, which resulted to a scar that opened on her head and a bunch of other huge scars on her limbs and on her stomach. Blood was gushing rapidly from her head and as she reached the flat surface, she groaned as her vision became blurry and vague. "D-Dear..." She muttered weakly and touched her bleeding temple. But the child's safety first came into mind and she quickly looked at the little one whose cries grew louder after the incident. She shushed her softly and gently, telling her that, "Everything is going to be fine..."

Her eyes were already closing against her will. It may be because of her weariness and the fact that the wound was openly widely and the roll lasted for a while. Her slender fingers were trembling as she reached down to wipe the tot's tears with a very weakly smile. "There, there..."

And once again, she began to sing. "If Bon festival comes earlier... I would return home earlier..."

"I am from the poor families... They are from the rich families.. The rich people where good belts... Wear good... Clothes..." Slowly, her consciousness began to fade. She rested her head on the little one's chest and with a sad smile, she lowered her eyes and slept on her child's figure.

An unfamiliar man stood before the mother and the child. His expression bore no emotion and his eyes- His dazzling crimson eyes gleamed under the darkness. He knelt silently and touched the child and as his lips curled remorseful. "She's a beautiful lass." He remarked silently and lifted her. "But I guess... You'll have to end here, huh?"

In the midst of the rocky meadow, warm blood has stained the beautiful green wisps of the grasses. It was slowly trickling as it expanded and her eyes were still slightly opened, hinting that she's probably dead. The Joker wanted to use a spell that might heal her, but it would seem he won't be able to do so, now that she's, but a cadaver. "I trust the old man, kid. I'll make sure to bring your beloved daughter to him in your place." He reassured her, grinning a tad bit. "I keep my words. Besides, this is a repayment for all he did."


End file.
